8 Seconds Late
by axeleight8
Summary: When Roxas comes to live with his brother Sora in Traverse Town, things take an unexpected turn as the plot thickens because of a certain firey redhead. YAOI WARNING! ROXASXAXEL, Minor SoraXRiku, etc. RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Trains

8 Minutes Late

By: aliprat13

Rated: M, contains violence, adult themes, vulgar language, drug usage, and Yaoi goodness. Don't like then don't read.

*Authors Note*: Hai guys so here it is. I have played over how to write this story in my mind for weeks and I think I finally have it. It may change up a bit if I don't find it suiting but that depends of what you guys think. If I get even 1 review than I will be happy. I crave your opinions. I love reviews like a fat kid loves cake :3 and like Axel loves fire and Roxas ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I'm just another crazed fan :P

Chapter 1

Over the span of the one week that I had spent in Traverse Town, I really didn't know how I felt about this strange small place, hidden from the world in the consuming forest.

It felt like a dream. Not particularly a bad dream but one of those dreams you could live without. I have been thinking...Is any of this real, or not?

I watched the scenery from the window of the train. I had thought about going to the train door and jumping off here and now. I suppressed the thought and continued to drum my fingers on the arm rest of my seat. Its not that I dreaded living with my older brother Sora so much but the idea of a new school and life that scared me.

I didn't know anything about this new place, Traverse Town North Carolina. All I was sure is that is was the current location of my brother and his boyfriend Riku. By the demeanor and look of Sora it would seem he was the younger one, but Sora was actually 4 years older than me. He was going to turn 22 next week, that'd be 5 years.

I hated to bother Sora like this, imposing on him. I turned my attention to the window as we entered a lush forest. From the sunny beaches of Twilight Town, it was literally a new world.

I listened to the intercom as it came on overhead, "we will arrive in Traverse Town in approximately 45 minutes," said the crackly voice. I pressed my forehead to the window in an attempt to calm my nerves.

I clutched the handle of my duffel bag as the station loomed into view and the train began to slow. The breaks hissed as they locked into place, the doors unlocked and slide open gently. I headed for the nearest exit and stepped onto the deserted wooden platform. The area around the station was surrounded by forestry. I soon noticed I was the only one who had gotten off the train. I hesitantly crossed the platform and entered the station building.

It was quiet and warm inside, the only sound was the mumbling of the man at the service counter as he flipped through papers on the counter. Sora stood on the other side of the room, his back turned to me as he observed a billboard on the wall. Riku stood beside him and turned to the door as he heard me enter. He smiled and tapped Sora's shoulder to get him attention. Sora looked at him and looked in my direction as Riku pointed to me.

I had never seen someone smile so big in my life. Sora ran across the room and hugged me in what seemed like an attempt to squeeze all the air from me. Riku casually strolled after him and pulled the brunette off of me gently.

"Roxas! How was your trip! Enjoy the scenery!" Sora asked excitedly without stopping. "Fine," I smiled, "it was beautiful," I answered. "Good to see you in one piece," Riku smiled and gently patted me on the back. "Oh course he's in one piece! Roxas is almost a man now!" Sora said with exaggeration. I smiled lopsidedly at the outburst.

"Well come on. Let's get you home and show you around," Sora finished. I nodded and followed the couple out of the station. I climbed into the back of Riku's black car and set my bag in my lap protectively. That bag was now my only connection to the materials of my old life.


	2. Perfect Glass

_8 Seconds Late_

_By: axeleight8_

Rated: M, contains violence, adult themes, vulgar language, drug usage, and Yaoi goodness. Don't like then don't read.

***Author's Note***_: Sooo here is chapter 2. As you can see this chapter is longer than the first because the first was only a prolog. I love all the reviews I got. I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reviewing this and letting me know your opinion. I find that most of my readers are wondering one question: Why is Roxas coming to live with Sora? Wellll... You will have to keep reading to find out. I have about 4 chapters of this written in my handy notebook but the real challenge is getting around to typing it. Anywho, Enjoy and feel free to review! :)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I'm just another crazed fan :P

**Chapter 2: Perfect Glass**

I'd never been asked so many questions in my whole life. Sora only stopped his continuous spew of questions to take a breath and continue. I answered a few, then returning to my silent state, only nodding and humming in response. Riku glanced back in the mirror and scoffed at my blank and hopeless expression.

"Sora stop pestering him," Riku spoke up, a gentle smile consuming his features. "Haha sorry. I'm just so excited to have you with us Roxas," Sora admitted, "I wish it were only on better terms...". Sora turned to stare vacantly at the onward road, obviously consumed in thought of the situation. I stared out the window at the vast foliage as a moment of unsettling silence took over.

"Let's drive by Roxas's new school," Riku intervined lightly. Sora brightened to the suggestion and nodded several times in agreement. Until now I had surpressed the horrendous thought of going to a new school. There was no avoiding now I suppose.

"Guess who I saw the other day?" Sora spoke up after a moment, pulling me from my thoughts. I focused my attention to his question and hummed in a questioning manner. "Uncle Cloud," Sora said airly as he was distracted by a text on his phone. Uncle Cloud huh? Cloud was my mothers closest brother. He reminded me of her more than anyone in the world. He was outspoken, funny, and smart like my mother had been. Cloud was really the only uncle I had that wasn't in prision or dead.

My mother's oldest brother, Sid, died 3 years ago from a heart attack. Her second oldest brother's name was Luxord. He was in prison now for some incident with gambling. I wondered how shaken up Cloud was about the situation, or if he even knew. Nowadays they don't tell him painful names. The cancer he suffers from is pain enough I suppose.

Maybe he will wonder where he beloved little sister is when for the first christmas, she doesnt visit him. If he even makes it to Christmas.

"Roxas are you hungry? Riku asked casually. I shook my head no, rendered from the sad thoughts of my life once again. "Oh here's your school Roxas!" Sora shouted excitedly, pointing to the 2 story brick building on the right. The school was pushed back into the forest and surrounded with deep green trees. The building was brick with a black steel roof. The front seemed to be shaped more like a catherdral tthan a high school. "The school was a church in 1809," Sora said informatively. "The teachers are great and it's within walking distance of the house," Riku added. "Cool," I murmmured quietly as I took in the school for one last moment before it disappeared form view. That's the moment when the full force of change hit me, and I didn't like it, one bit.

Sora and Riku's house resided at the end of a long pavement driveway, hidden in the lushness of the forest. The house was 2 stories tall with a basement and garage. Riku opened the garage door with a remote and pulled his car inside. He turned of the egnition and causually got out. I hesitantly pushed open my door and stepped out. I looked across the roof of the car at Sora. He stood with his arms spread in an extravigant mannar. "Welcome to our humble abode!" Sora yelled grandly. I followed the pair through the door and into their kitchen. A bar for eating was centered in the middle of the room. Behind the bar, the walls were lined with countertops and cupboards. A doorway lead through into the dining room. On the opposite side of the room was a door that lead down to the basement. The wall across from the side door was the doorway to the living room. I gazed around as Sora and Riku hung their coats on the coat rack by the door. I followed Riku curiously as he walked around me and into the living room.

The living room consisted of a sectional couch, a wall unit with shelves of books and movies, and a piano below the windows. A stairway lead upstairs into a hallway. "Here's the living room. Upstairs are our bedroom and the guest room," Sora said, pointing around the house. "We decided to let you have the basement to yourself. More room and privacy ya' know?" Riku added. I smiled and nodded. Deep down I felt guilty now. Guilty for imposing upon them. "Come on," Sora said gesturing for me to follow. Sora flipped on the light of the stairway as we started down into the basement. The stairs took a right angle curve and continued down into the cozy basement.

The floor of the basement was carpet, and the walls were a pale tan. The opposite wall had doors to a closet and bathroom. Between the doorways was a desk and a small trash can. The headboard of a full sized bed was against the right wall. Across from the bed was a wall unit that contained a small TV. A dress stood on the other side of the wall unit.

"Its probably a little dusty down her, we don't come down here much," Sora explained as he reached up and turned on the ceiling fan. I set the bag of my belongings on the bed and looked around the strange place. "You're probably tired, how about you skip school tomorrow and explore around," Sora suggested. I was more than happy with the idea and nodded in agreement. "I'm going to order Chinese food for dinner. You still eat bourban chicken, right?" Sora asked in a knowing tone. "Oh yes. Thank you Sora...for everything,"I replied, a gentle smile crossing my face. Sora sighed and smiled. "No problem. I'll always be here for you little bro," He replied. He patted me on the back and treaded back up the stairs.

I stood stood vacantly for a moment as I absorbed my surroundings. Finally I willed myself to turn to the subject of my belongings. I unzipped the green duffel bag gently. Placing the layer of clothes from the top onto my desk, I dug into the more sentimental contents. My mood worsening at the thoughts of the displeasing events I had endured the past few months. The picture frame that contained a photo of my family remained in tact. I took it into hand and took in the contents. My mother and father stood in the back ground. Mother wore a floral print dress. Her hair rested on her shoulders and a level of bangs covered her eyebrows. Her blue eyes magnified the simplicity of her face. My father wore a white dress shirt and black slacks. Sora and myself resided in the foreground. My mother held me comfortingly in the photo. At the time I was only one year old wore a dark purple polo and the same black pants as my father. A 7 year old Sora stood in front of my father, wearing a green shirt and black pants.

I remembered the day this was taken, my mother had changed my shirt 3 times because I kept spilling things on myself. That was also the day my father found a hurt owl in the road and decided to nurse it back to health. Sora had been terribly afraid of the animal,but I remembered it resting on my arm. I could recall feeding it and most of all, the day we set him free.

I set my laptop and phone on my desk. At the bottom of my bag remained by sketchbook and pencil set. I took them out and looked them over, checking for damage. I took a seat on the edge of my bed and sighed. I flipped through the drawings quickly before stuffing the set under my bed. The full effect of my long day hit me at the moment. I kicked off my shoes and layed down on the unfaamilar bed, pulling the small throw from the end over myself. All this felt weird though. To me it felt as if I was sleeping in somebody else's bed. Living another person's life. Sleep over weighted my thoughts as I laid there and I could soon fell my vision slowly fading.

The red digital letters of the alarm clock cast a red glare as I woke up. It was 10 o'clock. I sat up and peered around the dark room, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the lack of lighting. I leaned over and turned on the lamp at my bedside. A small box of Chinese food and a bottled water had been placed on my desk. My stomach rumbled noticeably. I willed myself from the comfortable bed and to my desk. I carefully opened the food box and unsheethed my chopsticks. The meat and rice inside was cold but I didn't mind. I shoveled some of the meal into my mouth. I had no intention of using the chopsticks in the correct manner with my level of hunger. I finished the box and sipped my water, then tossed the empty box into my waste bin.

The thought of what to do next stumped me. I thought for a moment, _Sora and Riku are probably asleep, I should try to stay quiet._ I pulled on my shoes and jacket. Quietly I jogged up the stairs and crept into the kitchen. I was started to see Riku sitting at the bar, sipping a mug of coffee. "Going for a walk?" He asked casually. "Yeah I need some fresh air," I replied. Sora was most likely asleep, he was never one to stay up late like me and Riku. "Yeah it's been a long day...Be careful," He warned and turned back to his drink. I hummed and nodded in response and slipped out the door and into the garage. The garage door was open so I ducked under it and strolled down the long driveway. The scenery was fairly lit from the full moon. White pale light cast through the tree limbs across the sidewalk at the driveway's end.

I meandered down the sidewalk, casting a shadow under the ocassional street light. The sound of owls and distant dogs were the only noises I could distinguish. Maybe living her wouldn't be so bad. I had missed Sora and Riku a great deal and getting to spend time with Cloud made the town sound even better. The only displeasing part was the thought of a new school, new people. I can't say particularly that I'm a people person but I also don't remain locked in my house all day. Back in Twilight Town, I had a close knit circle of friends. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were my best friends. The thought of finding anybody who came close to the relationship I had with them seemed impossible.

My senses were heightened by the sound of foliage rustling. I turned around quickly as a figure stepped from the forest onto the sidewalk. I stepped back and braced myself for the person to run at me. "Looks like we've got a new kid," The voice smirked. I stepped back again as the stranger stepped forward into the light of a street lamp. The guy was tall and slinder. He wore a dark blue hoodie, black jeans, and converse. His hair was fiery red and spiked into a peculiar fashion. His eyes were a piercing emerald green, almost seductive persay. Below his eyes were two purple upside down triangles. A smirk crossed his face as he looked me up and down.

"Who are you?" I demanded coldly. His gaze turned back up to my face as I spoke. "Name's Axel," He answered confidently. I was surprised as he out stretched his arm towards me. "Nice to meet you stranger," He added. I scowled at the gesture and hesitently shook his hand. "I'm Roxas," I introduced myself finally. Axel's arm fell to his side and he stuffed it into his pocket. "Soo what are you doin' wondering the streets at night?" He inquired, shifting his weight to one leg casually. "I could as you the same thing," I returned dully. "I was wondering around in the woods, much more dangerous," He pointed out with a clever smirk. "You just move here?" He questioned. "Yeah I just moved in with my brother and his boyfriend," I affirmed. Axel nodded several times in thought. "What're you in? Like 10th grade?" He pressed on with the questions. I scowled at the comment. "No. I'm a senior," I corrected firmly. "Same here," He pointed to himself. "It's getting late. I better get home," He finally promclaimed. "Guess I better too," I admitted and turned the direction I had come from. "Nice to meet you!" Axel called after me. I hummed and waved over my shoulder at him.

So maybe that was the point when I knew that staying here would change my life forever and if it was for good or for worse, I was going to find out.

_**PLEASE REVIEW :) THANK YOU,**_


End file.
